


Sweet and Heady

by misura



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Alicia and Kalinda celebrate another first time.





	Sweet and Heady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



“So what are we celebrating today?” Alicia asks, with something that’s half a smile and half a grin and wholly irresistible.

Kalinda resists, even so, because the habits of half a lifetime are hard to shake off and besides, it may all yet end in tears, or with left luggage and a hole in the wall.

She shrugs, making an effort to appear scrutable (but not too scrutable). “What would you like us to celebrate today?”

Alicia considers, her expression tipsy and serious. A lock of hair strays, and Kalinda reaches without thought.

“That,” Alicia says.

Kalinda smiles.

They drink.


End file.
